


Mutant Grubs

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dream Rape, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fatherhood, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grubs, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pregnancy, Rainbow Drinkers, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, School, Shooting, Stalking, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Karkat Vantas are siblings, but that really doesn't mean much when you're trolls. They live with their father Signless and when they are alone they finally tell each other of their true feelings, they both love each other. After their first "act of love" Kankri gets pregnant and they have to deal with the aftermath. Not only is Kankri being abused by an ex-classmate, but now they have media and neighbors going after them for having a grub together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Act

Kankri Vantas was the oldest sibling of the Vantas family, followed by her brother Karkat. They lived with their father, Signless, and Kankri was left alone a lot. This was because Karkat was in highschool and her father was always at work or with his matesprit. She stayed home writing mostly, or being annoyed by their neighbors. Kurloz and Porrim were also out of highschool and really just came over to piss Kankri off. At least, that’s what she thought. 

Kankri was in the library when she heard the front door open. She got up holding her book and saw Karkat throw his backpack and suitcase on the ground and scratch by his horn. He was taking of his jacket when she walked in.

“Hello, Karkat! How are you?” She walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat beside her and shrugged.

“Good I guess.” 

“That’s good to here.” She smiled and leaned down.

“You’re not going to lecture me again right?” He gave her a little smirk and leaned back. 

“We can just relax if that’s what you would like.” He nods and she nudges her a little. “So…”

“So?” He looks at her and she just shrugged. 

“What would you like to do?”

“I don’t know. You?” She shrugged again and looked down. “Really? You seem like you have something in mind.” 

“Um… No... “ She blushed slightly. “I missed you while you were gone?

“Really? And you do have something in mind don’t you.” He scooted a little closer.

“Yah and um…” 

“What is it?” She shook her head and hid in her sweater a little. He poked her and pulled the the sweater. “Don’t hide.” She was a deep mutant red.

“Please tell me.” He moved to where their noses were almost touching. Kankri looked at him paralyzed by the closeness.

“Are you okay?” She kissed him without thinking. He looked a little surprised, but kissed her back. She pulled away and backed away a little. He looks confused and then she was gone. She ran to her room, but he caught up and stopped her.

“I’m sorry… I…” She started crying and he moved to wipe her tear away. She stepped away.

“Kankri?”

“I… I just did something to you that’s… wrong of me… I’m a monster… I’m sorry… I…” She shook and hid in her sweater crying. Karkat pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

“It wasn’t bad. I liked it too.” She was shaking now.

“I love you! And not as a sibling…” He pulled the sweater down and kissed her softly. She flinched as her eyes grew wide.

“I do too.” He pulled her close a she shook a little. She slowly started to smile and he smiled back. “Better.” She nods, but frowns a little.

“But I don’t believe we are allowed to be together.” 

“Why not?”

“We are siblings…” He sighed and nodded. 

“We can keep it a secret.” She looked at the ground and shook. He 

“Why not? It would be really easy.” She shrugged, but looked up on the verge of tears. She had read about siblings being matesprits before. While trolls could without any genetic problems it was unheard of. The first siblings to have a grub had been hurt and the grub killed. She didn’t want that to happen.

“You sure?” He kissed her quickly before nodding. She calmed down a little and smiled slightly. He held her hand.

“See? No reason to cry.” She kissed his cheek and he smiled. He kissed her nose. She blushed a little.

“So… what do you want to do?” He shrugged, which was his sign for ‘whatever you want.’ She lead him to her room and heard him follow shutting the door. She slowly took her pants off, but was still covered by the large sweater. Probably one of her dad’s old sweaters.

He was blushing and walked over a little. She looked at him and was quickly picked up and kissed. He looked down and saw a little of her lace panties and traced the pattern with his finger. She shivered a little making a small noise. He moved them to the bed.

“Your turn.” He smiled and pulled off his pants. She realized she would have to take her sweater off and grips onto it not wanting it off for some reason. Karkat looked over and sighed.

“You don’t have to take it off.” She nodded and felt him kiss her. She moaned a little and he separated to take his sweater off. She put her hands on his chest and moaned a little. She slowly took her sweater off and Karkat helped blushing when it was off. She was surprisingly busty. “That sweater hides a lot.” 

She was biting her lip, but was looking at something other than what he was. She had a few cuts and bruises from were she was beaten a few days ago. He finally saw them and traced them a little. 

“What happened?” She shivers and shakes her head.

“N-nothing… Just a incident with Cronus is all…” She was pulled close.

“What did he do?

“Nothing I’m fine…”

“Kankri.” She looked away. He tilts her head softly to have her look at him.

“Please. I have to know before we go further.”

“He just beat me… and… filmed me when he used t-toys on me” He frowned and looked at her. “Like a vibrator… dildo… g-gag… whip…” She shook at the memories. He pulled her even close.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Chains… straps…” She was crying. He pet her head a little trying to comfort her. 

“You’re safe now. Please don’t cry.” She shivered and felt a wet stop on her panties. The things he did were slight kinds and she hated it. He felt the wetness and blushed a little. “I won’t let him hurt you again.” She nods and shivers a little. He kissed her again. “You going to be okay?” She nods. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“Okay.” She loved being forced and to be ordered around, but she seemed upset as she thought about it. He pulled her down to lay next to him.

“What do you want to do?” She shrugged.

“Whatever you want… I like um… being bossed around.” He smirked.

“Really?” She nods and blushes more. He rolls on top. “We can continue, but tell me if you need to stop.

“Do we have a safe word?” He shakes his head. “What should it be?” He thinks for a second and smirks.

“Crab?” She smiled and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her pressing against her a little. She moans and he strokes her sides a little. She shivered and hoped that it was exciting. He moved to kiss her neck slowly moving to unhook her bra.

“Mm…” He slides the bra of slowly off and she shivers. “Oh master…”

“How do you feel about being tied up?” She smiled a little and nodded to show she liked it. He grabbed a scarf and tied her hands behind her. She blushed a little and felt him kissing lower and lower. 

“Mm…” He bit a few places and finally reaches her panty line. He slowly slip them off. She shivered and tried to cover her took. 

“Don’t cover it.” He bit her thigh a little sucking.” She flinched slightly, but uncovered the wet nook. She whispered an apology. He let go of her thigh to kiss it. “Don’t be” He kissed the outside of her nook. She moaned a little again and he slid his tongue in. She gasps and started tearing up a bit.

“Ah.” He looked up and moved away. 

“You okay?” She closed her legs and shook a little. He quickly moved to be at eye level. “Kankri.” She looked at him and nodded that she was fine, but just earned a frown. “What happened?”

“Nothing… I’m fine.” He wiped away a stray tear.

“You sure?” She nods. “Want to continue?” She nods. “Slow?” She shrugged.

“Up to you… please don’t be afraid to punish me… I like it…” He nods and runs a hand down to rub her entrance. She looked away slowly hating herself. He tilted her head to look at him and kissed her. She kissed back and he slid a finger inside her. 

She flinched, but realized he wouldn’t do it the way she wanted and sighs as she slowly accepts it. He moved to his her neck biting it a little. She gasps, but didn’t seem to like it. He stopped when she made the noise and pulled out his finger to see her look away.

He kissed her cheek. “This isn’t what you want is it?” She grit her teeth and backed away covering her nook. “I’ll take that as a no.” He bit his lip a little confused.

“N-nevermind…”

“Tell me.” He ran a hand through her hair. She sick her head and reached for her sweater. She grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“I’m sick… what I want is disgusting! You won’t give it to me even if I told you…”

“Tell me and I’ll tell you if I will.” She shook her head and teared up again grabbing the sweater quickly trying to put it on. He took it away and threw it across the room. “Come on Kankri. Tell me.” She shook and backed away. “I won’t think you’re sick. I promise.”

“I… you know what Cronus did? Well… the fact that I had no will… it was… intense… I liked it… like I was his slave…” 

“So, you want me to make it so you can’t fight back? Like can’t move to get away.” She nodded a little. “Okay. I can try. You have to not run though.” He smiled a little. She nods and smiles.

He moved over and pushes her against the wall kissing her. She flinched, but blushed letting out a small moan. He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall grinding against her. He started kissing and sucking her neck and shoulders moving down to her breast. She struggled a bit and he nipped it. “Ah!” He looked up and kissed the bite.

She moaned feeling her nook get wet. He moved to hold her hands with one of his moving the other to her rear as she watched. He squeezed her rear biting her nipple lightly. She moaned again and he sucked it teasing her nook. She closes her eyes.

“Karkat… mmm.” He pushed in a little and let out a small pleased noise. He started nipping and sucking all over her chest and started to move his hips. Her legs started shaking and started to struggle. He tightens a little and moved faster. She started to shake a little and tear up, but he didn’t notice. She was becoming scared. He moved to kiss her neck a bit and she whined closing her eyes. 

He moved a little harder and moved to pin her on the bed and she made a scared noise. She forgot the safe word. He stopped kissing her and looked down seeing her face wet with tears. 

“Crab?” He slowed down a bit and stopped when she nodded. “I’m sorry.” She gasps and shakes as she grew limp. He wiped the tears away. “Are you okay?” She looked at him then her red wrists.

“I’m fine.. s-sorry.” He looked and kissed them.

“You don’t need to say sorry.” She looks over and slowly tries to get up to get her sweater. He reaches for it and gives it to her and she quickly puts it on. She hides in the fabric as soon as she can. He pulls her close, but doesn't take her out. She just whined and stayed in the sweater. “You can come out whenever you want.” She slightly cries again.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” He pulled her onto his lap and she squeaked when it grew wet. He blushed, but didn’t move her. Her head popped out and she was panting a little as she was close.

“Do you want to finish?” She nods. and pops her arms into the sleeves to wrap them around his neck. “You can control the pace.” He wraps his arms around her waist and she nods. He pushes in and hears her moan.

“Mm..” He tightened his grip on her hips a little. She started moving slowly and nuzzled him. “I never realized how big you had grown Karkat.” He chuckled. 

“Neither did I. I mean have you seen your chest?” She smiles and looked up.

“Everyday… I like this a lot better.” He kissed her moaning into it.

“Good.” She moaned louder and started to ride faster as Karkat squeezed her rear. Karkat started to pant as her breasts bounces a little as she rode faster. She rested her head on his shoulder panting in his ear.

“Yes yes yes.” He moaned again and she arched her back as she felt close. “Karkat…” He felt her nook tighten and gasps. She screamed almost as she orgasmed and soon he followed coming inside her. She gasps feeling him fill her.

“Sorry.” He finished and blushed. She rested her head on his chest and slowly shook. She rubbed her back trying to get her to stop.

“You didn’t… finish inside me… did you?” He bit his lip and nodded as she started to sb a little. “We are going to have grubs… dad will find out…”

“It will be fine. You don’t even know if you’re pregnant. It doesn’t take just one time most of the time. Let’s just wait and see.” She calmed down a little and eventually nodded off.

“I promise if you are I’ll keep are family safe.” He kissed her before falling asleep himself.


	2. Moirail Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start making pictures of the characters and scenes, so I'll post the link if I do!

It had been a month since Karkat and Kankri had sex and Kankri was currently in the restroom puking up her breakfast. Karkat was beside her holding her hair up. She had been sick all week and was sure she was pregnant. The second day Karkat decided to look up troll pregnancy and saw she had most of the symptoms. He were a little surprised, since they were so different from the human pregnancies the teach in school. Troll pregnancies are a new thing, so no one knew much about them. Plus, human parents hate their children learning about troll genetalia. Idiots.

When she was done she cleaned up and hugged Karkat. She was trying not to cry, but her hormones got the best of her. Apparently, pregnant trolls are super hormonal. Even more than humans sometimes. Karkat just comforted her and kissed her when she calmed down.

“Karkat, I’m pregnant. You know and I know it. We have to tell dad or get an abortion or-”

“Dad is coming home tonight and we’ll tell him then. I promise.” She nodded and they both cuddles the rest of the day. Kankri really couldn’t get out of the bed unless to throw up, so Karkat was up cleaning and getting her anything she wanted.

Around five, their father came home and was greeted by his children. He knew something was wrong, because they rarely greeted him at the door. Last time they had Karkat had broken his mother’s vase. 

“What did you do?” He looked at Karkat, who in turn huffed.

“Why does it have to be me who did it?” He crossed his arms and Karkat sighed. “Well, me and Kankri sort of got together…” His jaw dropped open and Karkat hid Kankri behind him. His father wasn’t always a violent, but being on Earth had done it’s damage. All of the parents had changed from the stories.

“Please don’t hurt Karkat! It was my fault. It’s not his fault I’m-” She stopped and nuzzled Karkat’s shirt. Their dad was red now and they weren’t sure what he would do. He slammed the door and pulled Karkat away from Kankri.

“Let me get this straight. You slept with my daughter- your sister- and got her pregnant? When were you going to tell me? Huh?” 

“Now obviously.”

“Get out.” Karkat and Kankri looked at their dad. 

“Daddy.” Kankri tried to his shoulder, but ended up getting slapped. She fell to the floor and Karkat knelt beside her.

“I said get out. I will not have inbreeders in my house! Pack a few things and leave. I don’t care where you go.” He stormed out and Karkat helped Kankri up.

“This is my fault…” She started crying and Karkat hugged her.

“We don’t need him. I’ll ask Gamzee if we can stay there. Everything will be alright.” She nodded. “Now, can you go pack a few things you need?” She nodded again and left Karkat alone. He went up to his room and packed before getting on trollian.

\-- carcinoGeneticis [CG] started trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: GAMZEE.  
CG: GAMZEE. I NEED MOIRIAL SUPPORT.  
CG: GET OFF YOUR HIGH ASS AND ANSWER ME.  
CG: GAMZEE  
TC: HeY kArBrO. wHAt’S uP?  
CG: OKAY, SO THIS IS GOING TO SOUND COMPLETELY TERRIBLE. ME AND KANKRI GOT TOGETHER. LIKE MATESPRITS. ANYWAYS WE PAILED A WEEK AGO AND SHE SORT OF GOT PREGNANT. NOW DAD KICKED US OUT FOR BEING “INBREEDERS.” IT’S ALRIGHT IF YOU SAY NO, BUT CAN WE STAY WITH YOU?  
CG: …  
CG: IT’S FINE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE MOIRAILS ALSO.  
TC: sOrRy I wAs AsKiNg TaVrOs SiNcE tHe MoThErFuCkEr LiVeS hErE nOw.  
CG: WHY DID HE MOVE OUT? ISN’T HE ONLY SEVENTEEN?  
TC: YeAh BuT hIs DaD sAiD eItHeR lEaVe Me Or HiM aNd He LeFt ThAt DaY  
CG: THAT’S REALLY CUTE. WHAT DID HE SAY BY THE WAY?  
TC: hE sAiD fInE  
CG: THANK GOG. THAT’S A MIRACLE.  
CG: WAIT, FUCK. NO IT’S NOT A MIRACLE.  
TC: yOu SuRe. ThEy ArE eVeRyWhErE  
TC: HoNk :o)  
CG: WHATEVER. SEE YOU SOON.  
TC: ♦  
CG: NO.  
TC: ♦♦  
CG: GOG.  
TC: ♦♦♦  
CG: ♦  
TC: yEaH

He put his phone in his pocket and went to Kankri’s room. She was sitting down holding her stomach. She looked happy, even though they had just been kicked out. He snuck up and hugged her from behind. She jumped a little and looked back smiling.

“You’re happy about this aren’t you?”

“I’m not happy about everything, but having a grub with my matesprit is something I’ve always wanted.” He kissed her, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the house.

Mr. Vantas was already drinking and probably didn’t even notice they were gone. At least, they thought that until Karkat got his with a few shards of the bottle he threw at them. He pulled Kankri out and down the street fast after that.

They got the Gamzee’s house two hours later, since they had to ride the bus. Karkat had forgotten to get his car and he was not going back. Gamzee opened the door after the knock and brought the two inside. Tavros was eating some chips and sitting on the couch. He smiled when he saw the two mutants.

“Hey guys.” He got up and hugged them. Kankri was a little surprise, since Tavros was more Karkat’s friend. Tavros pulled her onto the couch and they started talking about her pregnancy. Apparently, he was pregnant too and though it would be cool living together. Gamzee pulled Karkat into another room and he bit his lip. Karkat assumed he wanted to break their relationship off.

Instead, he got a huge hug and felt a few tears drip down on him. He looked up and saw that Gamzee was crying. Gamzee picked him up and gave him a huge pale kiss.

“I’m so happy for you two, but how could a motherfucker thing I would leave them?” Karkat smiled and hugged him.

“I’m sorry. I was just worried. I just lost my dad and I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You never will. I promise. Let me show you to your room.” He nods and the two go down the hall. He points out that the purple door with clubs and green stuff painted on it is his. Big surprise. He gets to the last door and Karkat opened it. It was bigger than both his and Kankri’s room combined! It was a dark red with wood flooring. 

“This is amazing. I didn’t know you had a room like this!”

“It was my dad’s. That’s why it’s so big. The Grand Highblood sure was a giant right.” He laughed a little. “When he went away we didn’t do anything with the room. We made it into a guest room a year ago, but now it’s your room!” They both embrace again and go back to see their matesprits comparing stomach sizes. 

“Tavros is already showing and he’s six weeks! I never knew how fast they grow. You’re only pregnant for six months! That’s three less than a human.”

“Well, then two months for the egg to hatch. You usually don’t show until the second month or so, but purple bloods are bigger.” Gamzee walks over and kissed his head.

“Our little motherfucker is gonna be huge!”

“You just called your kid a motherfucker.” Karkat walked over and sat behind Kankri. Gamzee did the same and both hugged their matesprits from behind. Kankir smiled and kissed Karkat before going back to her conversation.

After a few hours both Tavros and Kankri got hungry, so Karkat cooked them something. Gamzee helped, but ended up trying to put sopor and sugar in everything. Karkat eventually got him to leave by hitting him with a broom.

After they ate Tavros and Gamzee went to their room and Karkat showed Kankri their room. She looked around and saw they had a small balcony and a bathroom! She drew herself a bath and soaked in it for at least an hour before Karkat asked to shower. She let him and he took a quick shower.

When he got out Kankri wasn’t in the room and the balcony doors were open. He walked out and saw Kankri in her red night outfit. A small shirt, short shorts, and a clear robe. He smiled and hugged her from behind. The wind picked up and she turned around pulling the hair out of her face.

“I love it here. Tavros is so nice and they are both so accepting. They gave us the best room too. I can’t thank them enough.” She smiled and Karkat was sure he never saw her true smile before that night.

“I’m so glad you’re happy here. I love Gamzee and Tavros is so great.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “I don’t think I want anything more than what we have.” He motioned at the house. “A nice place with two amazing people.” He kissed her again. “A wonderful matesprit.” He squatted and kissed her stomach. “And a cute little grub on the way.” She giggled and kissed him again when he was standing. She ended up yawning in the middle and blushed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Let’s go to bed.” She nodded and walked to the bed. They ended up cuddling until Kankri fell asleep and ended up completely on Karkat. He smiled and pet her hair a little.

A few hours later he heard something in the kitchen and went to investigate. Tavros was on the counter eating ice cream. He looked at you and smiled.

“You want some? We have other flavors too.” He ended up taking the vanilla and sitting across from Tavros. “So, what are you planning on doing when she starts showing?”

“What do you mean?”

“People will see you two together and tell you’re related. Most people know everyone in this stupid town. People are going to try and hurt her and the grub. Some may even follow you home and shoot the place up or something.” Tavros was calm about it and he wasn’t sure why.

“How do you know? Why did you let us stay here if it’s possible you could get hurt.” Tavros was silent for a while before answering.

“I’m not from this part of town. Mom and dad decided to live away from all the others. They had use four and things were great. When Aranea and Rufioh got together they were happy for them. On Alternia it wasn’t a thing to care about who was related. It doesn’t matter now. Anyways, they had a grub and that stuff happened.”

“Someone shot your house up?” He nodded. “Was anyone hurt?” He looked down at his ice cream and hopping off the counter. He groaned and held his stomach. 

“I should stop doing that. I’m going to bed. Night Karkat.” He left and Karkat put everything up. He went back to bed and cuddles Kankri. This time not as a matesprit, but as a shield for anything that would hurt her or the baby.


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad ending. I'll make the others better I promise.
> 
> Also, this will start updating every two weeks! I also have a schedule for another stories I post on my profile.

Karkat woke up to hear Kankri in the bathroom and quickly went to her. She was leaning on the tub and seemed to be asleep. 

"Kankri?" She looked at him and smiled. She started getting up, but lost her balance and plopped down again. 

Karkat was beside her in a second and she leaned against him. She nuzzled his chest and hugged him. He did the same and carried her back to the bed. 

"You didn't have to carry me. I would have been fine in a few minutes."

"Why would I leave my matesprit on the bathroom floor for even a second longer than she had to be?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

There was a knock on the door and Gamzee walked in grinning as usual. Karkat glared and waited for the clown to speak up. 

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell ya that tavbro's family is coming. They wanna meet you guys. His dad ain't coming." He frowned for a split second, but both trolls saw. 

"Okay, we'll be right down. When are they-" the doorbell cut her off and she sighed. "Never mind." Gamzee grinned and left. 

"You can stay here and get ready. I can stay or go down. Either way." She waved him off and heard the door close behind her. She yawned and got up to walk outside. The little area out there was her favorite. 

She saw the new car in the driveway and a girl playing with a small child. She smiled and got inside to get ready. 

"Kankri is getting ready right now." Karkat walked in to see Tavros and Rufioh tangled on the floor with the girls and Gamzee laughing. "What the fuck?"

"Please don't use that language around Petter. Honestly." Aranea closed the door with one hand while carrying a small troll with the other. He managed to squirm away a few seconds later. 

"You have to work on that so the two grubs don't get your habit." Vriska smirked and flipped her hair and Karkat just groaned. He wasn't used to a big family and didn't really like it. 

"I think he'll be a good dad. No matter the language." Gamzee smiled at his mate sprite and agreed by nodding vigorously. 

Mindfang smiled and looked at the stairs. Karkat was about to do the same when he felt hands wrap around him. Kankri stood beside him dressed in one of her sweater dresses.

"Aren't you two just the cutest! I bet that grub is gonna look so cute."

"Cuter the the bull clown anyway." Mindfang glared at Vriska who just shrugged and relaxed on the couch. 

"It's weird to hear jokes like that with family." Kankri whispered to where only Karkat could hear. 

"I don't think it's fully a joke." Kankri giggled a little and sat down. Petter ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're having a grub with your brother right?" She nodded. Petter looked between the two and nodded. "I hope he looks like you. You're the cuter one and I need a cute quadrant, so I need options." Everyone started laughing while Karkat glared. 

"Brat." He stuck his tongue out and ran to leave the adults to talk. Karkat huffed and sat beside Kankri. "So, that's Aranea and Rufioh's kid. Both parents nodded smiling. 

"He's cute. Despite what Karkat thinks."

"I didn't say he wasn't cute."

"But you were going to call him a brat or something again." They locked eyes before Karkat huffed again. 

"He fucking is." Kankri laughed a little and saw Mindfang smiling. 

"Gamzee, you better help Karkat with that one. Seems she knows how to get to him. The prefect matesprit does." Karkat grumbled and Kankri smiled and leaned on him a little. 

"We grew up together. We both know how to do that."

"I know exactly what you mean. Aranea always does it." She hit his arm and Rufioh just laughed it off. She was a lot weaker than him, but he sometimes pretended it hurt. This wasn't one of those times obviously. 

"So, mom how's dad?" Tavros asked and everyone got silent. They all looked at the two and Mindfang just sighed. 

"He's doing good. He's worried about you and-"

"If he was worried why didn't he come?" She sighed again. 

"Tavros, he's stubborn and coming here would prove you won. Like how you won't come over because it will mean he won." He just nodded and drank some of his water. "It's time we go. Come on, Petter!" 

The troll ran out and said goodbye before leaving. They all said goodbye and Aranea stopes in front of Kankri. Rufioh waited for her by the door. 

"Be careful. Karkat will protect you, but it's not a good idea to run around and advertise your relationship." She left and Kankri looked at Karkat. He pulled her close and kissed her nose in an attempt to make her feel less worried. It worked too, because she giggled and hugged him as the car drove away. 

"So, now what?" Gamzee shrugged. 

"Well, I have to get new clothes. Kankri, want to come?" She smiled and nodded. "Karkat and Gamzee can stay here. I'll protect you without drawing attention to you." Karkat huffed and nodded an approval. 

"Okay, let's go." Kankri smiled and walked out with Tavros. Karkat laid on the couch with Gamzee beside him.

"How are you doing?" Karkat looked at Gamzee waiting for the answer. He shrugged. 

"Tavros gave up his dad for me. I don't understand how his dad can be cool with Rufioh and Aranea, but not us. Neither are wrong." Karkat sat up and leaned closed to him. 

"He'll come around. Remember he lived when the trolls still believed in bloodcaste. Purple bloods were a lot worse back then."

"My dad and brother were around then. I was for two years, but I ain't as bad as them." Karkat nodded. 

"Give him time. I mean your dad took a while to get used to me. It will take time for Tavros' dad too." He nodded and turned on the tv. 

"Thanks bro." Karkat smiled and nodded. 

"This is it." Tavros parked and got out while Kankri was at the pole. "You're fast." She shrugged and walked with him to the store.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff. Is this for humans too?" He nodded.

"The troll stuff is in the back. Let's go." He pulled her to the maternity clothes and started looking in the boy section. "I wonder what humans think of males having kids. I mean it's not possible for them."

"Probably think it's weird. Or dangerous. They think everything trolls do is dangerous. One lady told me I was dangerous at the store. I was at the bookstore, but she insisted if I read things I would hurt someone." She shook her head as Tavros laughed.

He ended up picking four shirts and two for Kankri. They looked at the baby things before they bought everything and left. 

"There is an awesome pizza place down the street. Want to go?" She nodded and they ate there for a while. When they walked out it was already dark. "Damn. A storm is blowing in. We better hurry before it starts. The car doesn't work when it rains." They hurried to the car, but Kankri got pulled away into the alley. 

"Hey cutie. Haven't seen you in a while. I heard about your brother. It true?" Cronus smirked and Kankri tried to get away. 

"Hey let go!" Tavros pulled Kankri away and got in front of her. "We're just going home." Cronus frowned and tried to get Kankri again. "Go to the car."

"But-" Tavros looked back and Kankri quickly left. Cronus tried to get her, but Tavros pushed him away again. 

"I'm here!" Tavros backed away.

"I'll remember this Nitram!" He ran to the car and unlocked it. They both got in and drove off. 

"Let's not tell the boys this. They won't let us go anywhere alone." Kankri nodded and realized she was shaking. "You okay?" She nodded and tried to calm down. 

When they got home Tavros went to Gamzee and hugged him. They were both drenched and Kankri was shaking. Karkat pulled her close and she nuzzled him. 

"Let's go upstairs and try and warm you up." She nodded and they both hurried to the bedroom. She stripped while he made her a warm bath. 

When she was done she walked up behind him and hugged him. He looked back and smiled. He finished the bath and motioned for her to get in. 

"Hmm... Come with me." He smiled and she helped him undressed, though the slight shaking didn't help. He got in with her on his lap and they kissed. 

"This is the biggest tub." She laughed and moved to be next to him. 

"It's the Grand Highblood's old room. Of course the tub is huge. It's good for us though... More room." Kankri smiled and kissed his neck. Karkat smirked and moved to be on top. 

"I would be happy to do this, but tell me what happened first." She paled and looked at him. 

"What?" He pointed to the hand print she got earlier. She hadn't even seen it. "That's...um...."

"Cronus?" She sighed and nodded. She was shaking a little again and got close to him. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, but please don't hide this stuff from me." She nodded and yawned. "Let's just go to bed okay?" 

They got out and got dressed. Karkat in boxers and Kankri in one of his shirts. They got into bed and Kankri nuzzled him before falling a sleep. Karkat went to sleep watching the night sky and the clouds slowly moving.


	4. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this should be updating every two weeks. It will not update again until the first full week of July.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape
> 
> If you want to skip just read until it says "Sopor Slime" then click Ctrl+F and look up "Kankri watched"
> 
> If you miss anything important I will have it on the end notes. Otherwise, there is no reason to read it if it triggers you or you don't want to.   
> Enjoy c:

Karkat was holding onto Kankri, who was waddling beside him. She was already five months pregnant and could barely walk. They had just got out of the hospital after visiting Tavros and Gamzee. Kankri was smiling to herself as Karkat held her hand. 

“Tavros is doing great! He should be coming home soon. Then I’ll be in the hospital…” Karkat kissed her cheek.

“And then we get to go home with our grub.” She smiled and kissed him. They started walking away, but stopped when they saw some media asking about them. They quickly turned and walked the other way. “Let’s go through the woods okay? I’ll protect you.” She nods and they use the trees as cover just as the media spots them.

“That was close.” Karkat smiles and kisses her. She smiles back and walks ahead. “Karkat, it’s getting dark…” She didn’t hear a response and turned around to see that Karkat was gone. “Karkat!” She waddles through looking for him and ended up finding a river. “Karkat!” She sat beside the river and bit her lip worried.

She heard a group coming towards her and hid, which turned out to be a good idea. A reported looked around for her, but left disappointed. Kankri was about to leave when someone hugged her from behind. 

“Karkat I was-”

“Not him today babe.” She turned around to see Cronus smiling up at her. She tried to get away, but he just held painfully tight around her chest. “I missed you.” He kissed her neck and she slammed her foot into his. He let go enough for her to get away, but cornered her right after.

“What do you want?” She was shaking and he seemed to enjoy it. He leaned closer and was soon only an inch from her face.

“Does he know?” She looked at him. “Well?”

“What are you talking about? Get away!” She pushed him and he fell through a hole. She walked closer and he pulled her down as well. Soon, everything was black and she was falling down what seemed to be an endless pit. 

She landed on the ground and looked around. She looked down to see that she was back to normal, which was only a few weeks pregnant. She saw a small light and ran towards it and entered a hospital room. She wondered around for a while.

“Where am I?” She looked to see the nursery with all of the eggs. “I remember this room.” She felt someone walk up behind her and looked back to see her father and a small child.

“Look Kankri, see that bright red one? That’s your sibling.” He smiled and held her up.

“Yay! Wittle broter!” She smiled and leaned on the close to get a good look.”

“It may be a sister, you never know.” She shook her head and looked at him.

“Don’t be silly daddy. I’m a girl, so he can’t be a girl.” She laughed as they left and continued to watch Karkat’s egg until the scene started to white out. She backed away and tried to lean on the wall only to fall through it. 

“Shit!” She fell onto the ground and looked around to see a busy school hallway. She looks around and see’s several of her friends walking around.

“Kankri, over here!” She turns to see Rufioh calling her and walked over. She smiles at her friends and is hugged by Meenah. 

“What’s up crabby!” She smiles and everyone laughs, but that soons stops when a loud banging starts happening. They all look around and start walking away.

“Where are you going?” She turns to Rufioh and Aranea, who don’t even look at her. She turns to Latula and Mituna afterwards. Mituna looks confused, but Latula just has a scowl on her face. She turns around to see everyone, but Porrim gone. “What happened?”

“You’re sick.” Porrim glared and shook her head.

“I’m healthy.” She laughed and Kankri backed away. It wasn’t the laugh, but the fact that she was glowing now.

“The thing growing inside you makes you sick. I can help.” She launches at her and she starts running away. She turns the corner and the bright, busy hallway turned to an abandoned one. She had only been at school once like this and she had gotten scared. Now, she was terrified.

“Where are you Kankri~” She kept running from the rainbow drinker and ended up running to the basement. She watched as Porrim slowly crept passed the doorway and sighed. She was about to open the door, when she came back. “So, this is where you are!” She locked the door and ran down the stairs. She ended up falling and looked up lost in the dark.

She heard the yelling of Porrim and crawled away from it. Soon, she found a door and went through. When she closed it she couldn’t hear Porrim anymore and finally looked for a lightswitch. She turned the light on and looked around. She walked forward and soon walked into water. She was in one of the old rooms at the school, so she didn’t care.

It kept getting deeper and deeper and see she was waist deep. She looked down and turned to go back to see Porrim waiting at the shore. When did she get at the beach? Porrim started walking forward and Kankri took a step back for every step forward. 

Soon, she took a step and fell underwater. She floated deeper and deeper and couldn’t swim back up. She looked around and saw a small castle getting closer and closer. She swam closer to it and walked in and finally breathe in air.

“Hello?” She walked deeper into the castle. She got to a hallway which was covered in gold, rubies, emeralds, and other gems. She went to a window and saw a shark swim by and quickly got away. “Anyone in here?”

She saw a shadow and ran after it. She kept going from hallway to hallway until she was in a room that looked like a bedroom. She looked around and saw wooden floors, violet hues, greasers, and several other things. She was in Cronus’ room and she had to get out. 

She turned around to see the door closed and backed up into the corner. She looked around and heard the door open. Cronus and herself walked in laughing.

“You’re house is so nice! We have a two bedroom and dad just sleeps in the living room.” Past Kankri sat on the bed as Cronus closed the door.

“This isn’t even my big house. I have one underwater like most sea dwellers.” He grinned and she blushed slightly. She did have a crush on him after all. He sat on the bed and she waited for him to do something. “You know… you’re pretty cute.”

“Th-thanks.” She blushed and looked away. “Ready to study?” He pushed the books off and leaned closer to her. She leaned back, which just resulted in him on top. “Cronus, I want to study.”

“I want to study something else.” He kissed her neck and she squeaked. She let him for a few seconds before pushing him off. “Fine, sorry. Wanna a drink before we study?” She nodded.

Don’t drink it.

“I’ll be back with it.” He walked out and Kankri sat up looked around. She started fixing her hair and soon Cronus walked in. “Here you go.” He handed her a cup of light green soda. “It’s lime flavored.”

No, it’s no. Don’t drink it.

She thanked him and drank the whole cup before getting her books ready. They studied for a total of five minutes before Kankri started to act weird. Cronus moved all of the books away and got closer.

“What did you do?” Cronus smiled and kissed her. She would have pushed him off, but couldn’t make herself. She didn’t want it, but she just felt so hot all of a sudden. “Cronus, what is happening?”

“Sopor slime. It can calm down highbloods or make them violent. For the other hues though, it gets them hot. I didn’t want to use it, but I just can’t resist.” He kissed her neck and pushed her down onto the bed. She wanted to leave, but couldn’t.

He got up and started to set up a camera after getting a box out of his closet. When the red light was on he went back and started undressing her. She wanted to protect, but couldn’t. He strapped her hands above her head after undressing her top half. She squirmed, but moaned once he began to play with her breasts. 

“Ready?”

No.

She nodded and he pulled her leggings and shorts off to reveal an already wet nook and bulge. He chained her legs apart and angled the camera to only show her. She moaned as he put the vibrator inside, even though it wasn’t on yet.

He turned it on and started pumping it as she bucked her hips. She started moaning and panting with every thrust and he got the gag out. He placed it on her and left to be behind the camera. 

She wanted more and her bulge compiled by moving the vibrator in and out on her own. Soon, the drug started to couldn’t really stop and go back to normal now. When she did slow down, he stopped the camera and forced her on her knees, so her butt was in the air. 

He started whipping her and she cried out of view as the muffled moans continued. He finally stopped after at least fifty hits and pulled out a dildo. He pushed it in her and started moving it faster than before. He finally pulled it out after she was panting and almost finished.

He let her go and she couldn’ even think enough to move. He quickly undressed and pushed in as she moaned. He began slamming into her over and over again until they both came. He didn’t stop and just kept at it for hours. Finally, she was allowed to leave and she put her sweater on to hide what had happened. She left the room and the view faded away again.

Kankri watched the entire thing and was crying on the floor when it was over. She waited for the next view to come, but it never did. She just kept crying and crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Cronus kneeling beside her. She didn’t back away, but started to shake. He sighed and sat in front of her. She stared at him and eventually calmed down when she realized nothing was going to happen.

“Talk to him.”

“Who?”

“Me. It will do good.”

“I don’t want to talk to you even in my dreams. Why would it be any good!”

“Because that incident just now happened two days before what happened with Karkat.” She huffed.

“And?”

“It takes three to five days to know if you’re pregnant with trolls. Three days after Karkat and five after Cronus.” She paled. “Might want to be in good relations with the father. Which ever one it might be,” He faded away after that and Kankri stood there shaking.

Kankri bolted up in bed sweating and looked at Karkat, who was still asleep. She climbed out of bed and went to the porch. It was the middle of the night and the view was beautiful. She stayed out there for a while before going to get a snack and coming right back.

She rubbed her stomach and sighed. Who was the father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sopor Slim: On purple bloods can calm down or make violent. On other hues it makes them want sex. 
> 
> Cronus drugged Kankri and abused her. There is nothing more in the section you may have skipped.


	5. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope it's good c:

Kankri woke up to Karkat nuzzling neck. She swatted him away and tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn’t going to happen. Once she swatted him away he began tickling her sides. She started lauging and ended up falling off the bed.

“Hey, jerk!” Kankri got back onto the bed and glared at him, though he was too busy laughing to notice. “I guess you don’t care if the egg gets-” She was cut off by a kiss and she soon wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away too soon for her liking and she moved to sit on his lap.

“What do you want to do today?” She shrugged and nuzzled his neck. 

“I have to go talk to a friend. Alone.” He nodded and rolled over to get up. He walked into the bathroom and Kankri tried to go back to sleep. She woke up a little while later and saw Karkat walking in with a tray of food. 

“Made breakfast.” He set it down in front of her and she smiled. She waited for him to sit down and take his biscuit before beginning to scarf down the food. Karkat didn’t even finish his biscuit before Kankri was finished. 

“I need to get ready.” She got up quickly and started to get ready. He walked in after her and watched for a while before she got annoyed and turned around. “What?”

“What friend?” She turned away quickly and put on some make up. “You need makeup?” She glanced at him and continued. After she finished and started to heat up her straightner and Karkat cocked an eyebrow. She just walked to the closet and looked through her clothes. She finally picked a long sleeve red dress and put it on the bed. “Sure it’s not more than a friend?”

“I’m sure, now go play with the boys.” She waved him off, but he just stayed put. She sighed and took of her shirt. She grabbed a bra and put it on before going to do her hair again. “You can’t come. You know that, right?” He nodded and she spent the next several minutes in silence. When she was done she put on her dress and started to walk out to be stopped by Karkat hugging her from behind.

“You look beautiful.” He kissed her neck and she leaned back a little enjoying the feeling. After a few seconds, she forced herself away and turned to him a little annoyed. He just smiled and kissed her goodbye. “Have fun.” She rolled her eyes and left saying goodbye to the other couple on the way out.

Karkat walked down a little later to the gossiping couple and glared at them. Tavros was leaned on Gamzee’s legs as he played one of his games. Gamzee was chatting with someone and drinking a faygo. They both looked up when they saw him.

“So, she has another person in her quadrants?” Karkat just grumbled a no before walking back upstairs.

“Gamzee, we need to work on what you say.”

“Nah, I just say what I want.”

“Exactly.”

Kankri waited for the bus to come and tried not to shake. She hadn’t called or texted to warn him she was coming and she didn’t want to. She saw the bus and quickly got on heading to the back of the bus.

She watched as she went pass several districts before getting off downtown. It was already getting busy with the night crowd, so she hurried through. She got to the building and walked inside to be greeted by the receptionist. She quickly walked to the room and tried to knock.

Before she could, the door opened and a rust blood troll walked out of the room smoking a cigarrette. She smiled back and nodded at Kankri before leaving. Cronus was right behind her and grinned at Kankri. 

“Hey, I didn’t think I would see you again. Good timing.” He motioned to the troll and Kankri just rolled her eyes and walked inside. It was still the clean apartment, but she just felt dirty walking around in it. 

“I don’t care about the girls stupid enough to have sex with you.” He looked down and nodded sitting on the couch. She sat down as far as she could from him and he just sighed. “I’m here for a reason.”

“That being?” She looked at him and tried to tell him, but she couldn’t bring herself to. He just got up and went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of soda. “Here.” She just looked at him and he sighed before taking a drink of one and handing it to her. “Not poisoned.”

“You can’t blame me for thinking it.” He nodded and sat beside her now as she took a sip of the soda. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at him a little surprised and he continue. “I’ve been doing some bad stuff and it sort of caused my moods to change. I’m nice one second and well you know." He looked down like he was ashamed and Kankri was a little confused.

“What do you mean?” He scratched his arm a little and she moved over to see fading marks on his arms. “Cronus…” He pulled away and refused to look at her. She just pulled him close and hugged him and after a few seconds he hugged back.

“I’m trying to stop after what I did to you. I was trying to tell you at the store and you left and I just go so mad and I was- I was.” 

“It’s okay Cronus.” They stayed like that for a while before Kankri’s stomach started to hurt. “I don’t feel good.” Cronus let go as Kankri ran to the restroom. She threw up and Cronus quickly went beside her and held up her hair. When she was done she leaned on the wall and just laughed. “I got all dolled up for this and I end up throwing up.” She kept laughing, though Cronus didn’t think it was that funny. 

“It is true then.” She stopped laughing and looked at him. “You’re pregnant with your brother’s kid?” She hid behind her bangs and nodded expecting him to kick her out right then and there. “I can’t believe that.” He got up and left her there. She got up a few seconds later and walked into the living room to see him smoking.

“I wanted to come talk to you about that.” He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to sit down. “I-”

“I don’t wanna hear some bullshit about how we were a mistake or something. I know that. If you don’t have anything important to say then don’t say it.” She bit her lip and started shaking a little. She finally realized just who she was with.

“I don’t know who’s it is.”

“Oh, so you’re a little slut then?” She shook her head and started crying. “I don’t care if you cry.” She went to the patio and locked the door behind her even though Cronus hadn’t even moved to follow her. She just curled into a ball and cried for several minutes. Finally, Cronus unlocked the door and sat in front of her.

“I’m sorry.” She glared at him with tears still falling freely on her face. He just looked down and sighed. “What did you want to tell me?”

“It takes three days for lower bloods to figure out their pregnant and five for highbloods. The time depends on the father, not the mother.” He looked up a little confused and then it dawned on him.

“No way. No fucking way. You had sex with him two days after me? So-”

“Yeah, that’s all I wanted to say.” She got up to leave, but Cronus stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked back worried he would try something, but he didn’t move after that.

“I pitch you.” He let her go and she quickly left after that. On the way home she cleaned herself up and finally got home right after the sun set. Tavros and Gamzee were sleeping on the couch, so she just put a blanket over them and went upstairs.

Karkat was already laying down when she got there, so she got changed and slipped into bed. He rolled over and looked at her. She met his gaze for a total of three seconds before snuggling up against his chest. He just held her until she eventually went to sleep.

The next morning, Kankri got a text from Cronus. She looked over at Karkat, who was still asleep before reading it.

CRONUS: hey, sorry about last night. look, i vwanna figure this out.  
KANKRI: H9w?  
CRONUS: i’m really gettin clean novw and if its mine i’ll take care of it

She looked at it for a while before sighing.

KANKRI: Fine, 6ut d0n’t tell any9ne until I kn9w f9r sure.  
CRONUS: oh you aint vwaitin until it hatches then?  
KANKRI: I hate y9u.  
CRONUS: i feel the same

She sighed and laid back down on Karkat’s chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat woke up before Kankri and decided to go downstairs to see Tavros on the phone. He bent his legs a little so Karkat could sit and smiled a little before talking back to whoever it was. Though, Karkat assumed it was Vriska.

“No, I don’t have to do that. You’re not the boss… Yeah, I know… Fine, I’ll be there in like two hours.” He hung up and leaned back a bit. 

“Trouble?”

“Vriska is being a jerk. Apparently, she can’t watch Peter alone, so I have to go over and help. I’m supposed to hang out with Gamzee today though.” He looked at Karkat, who just sighed.

“I’ll hang out with him.” Tavros just laughed and sat up.

“Don’t have to be so annoyed with the idea. He is your moirail.” He just shrugged and got up to go to the room. Kankri was getting dressed and smiled at her phone. 

“You going out again?” She looked up and put her phone away quickly.

“Yeah, I’m going to hang out with a few friends.” She smiled a bit and got her shoes on. 

“Which ones?” She seemed to think a moment before answering.

“Porrim and um, Meenah.”

“You sure about that, because you don’t seem so.” He leaned against the wall and looked at her. She just sighed and put her stuff away before walked over to him.

“I’m going out and I don’t need to tell you with who. Bye.” She walked passed him and out of the house. Gamzee came into their room shortly after to see Karkat pacing.

“Hey bro, so we’re gonna hang out today right? Tav already left.” Karkat just nodded.

“Yeah whatever.”

“You okay?”

“I think Kankri is hiding something. But, let’s just go.” He got his jacket and walked out with Gamzee following.

Kankri took the bus and eventually arrived at Cronus’ apartment a few minutes later. She opened the door and saw Cronus in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” He looked up from his cooking and grinned. 

“I’m cooking. Want some?” She walked up and took a bite to spit it out. “Is that a no?”

“That’s a let’s go out to eat.” He laughed and got his jacket. 

“Let’s go.” She smiled and held his hand as they walked out. 

They had decided to go to an old Alternian style restaurant and sat on the first floor. Little did Kankri know that karkat and Gamzee were on the balcony and could see them together.

“What the fuck is that guy doing with her?” Karkat was furious and Gamzee was a bit concerned. He watched as the two seemed to be having fun and Karkat listened in. 

Kankri had ordered her favorite plate and was currently laughing at a joke Cronus had made. When she calmed down her leaned in a bit more and looked at her.

“Seriously though, when are you going to the doctor?” Kankri sighed and leaned back.

“I don’t know. I can go today actually, but I don’t want to go alone.” Karkat listened closely and was confused as to why she wanted to go without him, since he went with her all the time. It sounded like she wasn’t planning on telling him though.

“I’ll go. You need my blood to see if it’s mine afterall. Unless you’re going to tell Karkat it might not be his.” She sighed and she heard a glass break to look up and see Karkat glaring at her. 

“Karkat!” He went down the stairs and stormed out with Gamzee following. Kankri bit her lip and was escorted out by Cronus, who took her to his house again.

“Kankri-”

“He’s going to hate me! I’m going to have to leave the house! I’m not friends with Gamzee and Tavros! They won’t choose me over him.” 

“Stay here if he kicks you out.” She smiled and nodded. “But, go to the house now.” She hugged him before running to the bus stop. She arrived at the house to see Gamzee on the couch and Karkat pacing in the room. Well, she heard that at least. 

She walked in to see the room destroyed and frowned.

“Karkat?”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” She flinched, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I didn’t know for sure! Why would I worry you if it wasn’t true.”

“Because that’s my kid. Well it might be.” She sighed. “You lied.” She shook her head.

“I did not!”

“You said you didn’t want it, but you didn’t seem that afraid with him.” She went straight face as she looked at him.

“Did you just-”

“It’s true!” She heard Gamzee cough a bit downstairs trying not to listen and bit her lip.

“I’m leaving.” Karkat softened his glare and looked even a bit hurt. “If you think I would lie about that then you are just as fucked up as everyone else. I’m leaving.” She grabbed her bags and started packing. Karkat tried to get her to stay, but she just ignored him. 

“Kankri wait up!” She heard a honk from Cronus’ car, who she had texted a few minutes before. She didn’t even turn to look at him when she opened the door. 

“I’m sorry, Karkat, but if you think I would lie about that then I don’t even want to look at you. Cronus had an excuse and apologized, but you haven’t. Call me when you can trust me again and when you can man up enough to apologize.”

She slammed the door and got into the car. Karkat heard them speed off and just sat beside Gamzee shocked.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?”

“Did she just leave me?”

“Yeah…” Gamzee thought that was obvious, but maybe he wanted another opinion?

“I mean, did she just break up with me?” Oh.

“I think so…” He bit his lip and hugged his morial crying a bit. 

“I’m an idiot! I’m so stupid! I can’t do anything right!” 

They stayed like that for a while before Karkat got ready to go somewhere. He wouldn’t tell Tavros and Gamzee where and he soon left saying he would be back soon.

After a while, he walked up to a house and knocked on the door. He watched as the owner glared down at him and took a deep breath. He somewhat regretted this, but knew he had to do it.

“We lied about us dating. She’s having Cronus’ kid not mine.” His dad relaxed and smiled as he hugged his son.

“I thought I would lose you both to that relationship! Don’t ever do that again!”

“It was my fault. Don’t blame her at all. I made her say that.”

“I knew it wasn’t her.” He looked at him and pushed him onto the sidewalk. “I’ll forgive you if you do one thing for me.” He nodded.

“Anything.” His dad smiled and gave him a piece of paper. Karkat quickly left to follow the instructions.

Kankri was cuddled up to Cronus and heard her phone go off. She looked at it and read the text.

DAD: I’m so sorry for everything I did. Karkat told me it wasn’t his baby. Please come home.  
KANKRI: Okay, I’ll be right over.

She smiled and kissed Cronus to sit up.

“My dad wants me back.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit rushed, but I tried my best!

Kankri stood at the door holding her suitcase. She wanted to go back, but she just couldn’t open the door. Luckily, she didn’t have to.

“Kankri? I’m so glad you’re back! I’m so sorry about everything. I can’t believe your brother would lie like that.” He hugged her tight and helped her inside holding her bags. “Your room isn’t changed. I figured worst case, Karkat could live with that moirail of his and you could live here with the grub.” 

“Dad, you wanted me back?” She looked at him and smiled a bit at his nod. “I- where is Karkat? Is he here?”

“No, I told him to stay away. He made you lie and I just didn’t want that kind of thing in my house. I’m glad it’s not his and it’s with a highblood. That’s an honor for our kind of blood.”

“Dad, I want to have Cronus over. Is that okay?” She saw the smile get even bigger at that.

“Of course! I would like to meet him too. Just call him whenever you want. He can even spend the night.”

Cronus came over an hour later, with a bag of his things. Kankri had told him he could if he wanted and he was allowed to stay the night. Apparently, he planned on staying several nights.

“Hey Kankri, where’s your dad?” He kissed her on the cheek before setting his bag by the stairs.

“He went to go get some food or something. I’ll show you to the room.” She started up the stairs and felt Cronus right behind her. She showed him the room and started making room.

“I don’t need that much space. I’ll keep everything in here. I only brought enough for four days, but I figured I’d just leave some here. I don’t have to stay that long.” He smiled and set the bag in the corner before setting on the bed.

“Okay, but I’ll make some room-”

“You need room for the grub first.” He was looking around and didn’t notice the frown on her face.

“Actually, my dad emptied Karkat’s room for that. It’s bigger too, so I might just move in there. He offered for you to move in… Cronus, he thinks it’s your grub.”

“Oh, is that why all of this is happening. What about Karkat though?”

“I don’t care about him. He’s a dick and just… Look, I want it to be your grub no matter what. If it’s not, would you just pretend or something?” She saw Cronus laughed and he stood up again to hold her hands.

“No pretending. It’ll be my grub whether it turns out violet blood or red blood. No one will know the difference anyways, so no pretending. You have to remember, my family doesn’t really care about blood relations.” 

“Yeah, okay. You know, I still can’t figure out where he went…” Her thoughts drifted a bit as she looked around. She hadn’t heard from Karkat is almost three days, which wasn’t common at all.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He knows how to take care of himself.”

Karkat did know how to take care of himself, but he wasn’t given a choice at this very moment. He had followed his dad’s directions and went to one of his friends asking for work. He didn’t know it was brothel. 

He had only been there for three days and he already wanted out. He didn’t have a choice though. If he wanted Kankri safe he had to stay here. 

He was a pretty good pick too in the group, so he was making a good amount of money. He wasn’t allowed to see the money, but he knew he was making a lot. The brothel had unusual rules, but he figured they were fair. He had memorized them too:

You are not allowed out for the first week.  
You do not get the money until the second week.  
Each worker gets ten percent of earnings.  
They must live in the building.  
They work all hours they are present.  
They can be called back at any moment.  
They can not say no.  
Minimum of three people per day.  
Maximum of five people per visit.  
The worker can not tell anyone.

He hadn’t broken any of the rules, but he had seen someone. The first, someone said no. That person was sent to the ‘priority list’ which meant he was the first one chosen for all generic jobs. He couldn’t walk when he was finished. 

The second was when a girl tried to leave the building on her second day. She was dragged back and handcuffed. She wasn’t off for the day, but at least she wasn’t on the priority list.

He hadn’t seen anyone stupid enough to break the rules after that. He saw new people come and old people go. Apparently, if they got too old or pregnant they went to a different area. He tried figuring out where, but no one knew. The pregnant trolls came back, but the old ones never did. No one ever saw them again either.

Karkat figured he didn’t have to worry about that though. His dad had said to work here until the baby is born and then never be seen again. That meant, he would have to give most of the money to him, if not all, and then move out of town. He already tried to figure out where he could go.

Kanaya lived in two cities down with Rose. Kankri didn’t visit them much, so it might work out. Porrim lived there too with Damara, so he would have someone to talk to about all of this. He knew they both had an issue with it before.

“Time to finish up for the day.” the man in charge yelled out and soon everyone was in the main hall getting ready to go to their ‘rooms’. These consisted of a curtain and a very old bed with a very broken bed frame. It had a lamp too, but his was broken.

He spent the rest of the night thinking to himself, like any other night there. He got dinner, which wasn’t much, but still filling enough to last. He went to sleep before the others and woke up before the others. He took the time to shower and get dressed for his work. 

He had ten clients that day, but it was a slow day. He had a few people get appointments for the next few days. He went on like that until he was allowed to leave. He went straight to Gamzee when he could.

“Where have you been?” Gamzee opened the door and pulled Karkat into a hug. “Everyone was motherfucking worried. Kanaya even drove down.”

Tavros walked in at that point and almost dropped the mug he was holding. Karkat smiled the smallest smile, even for him, and sat on the couch.

“I’ve been at a job… I live there and I can’t actually stay very long here.” He sighed and Tavros went to go get him his most favorite tea. He wanted for him to leave before curling up into Gamzee’s lap.

“This isn’t a good job is it?” 

“I work at a brothel. I have to though or dad won’t take Kankri back..” He looked down ashamed and Tavros brought him the tea.

“But, she’s already there. He was planning on taking her back anyways-”

“No, he wasn’t. Just don’t tell her okay?” Karkat saw the time and stood up. “I have to go now.” He got out quickly before they could say anything and boarded the bus.

He got back in time for curfew, but he had missed dinner. It was fine, since he did have a few snacks left. He quickly ate two of them and went to sleep.

It went on like this for two months and he was doing really good. Kankri and Cronus had started getting red and he was fine with it. Karkat had found a few friends too, so there was that. He liked one of his clients too. The one that didn’t actually have sex, but just talked. He rented out one of the private rooms for three hours too. He always tipped him.

Karkat made almost six hundred just for talking with him. He didn’t tell Gamzee or Tavros about the job again, but he was sure they told Kanaya. She always gave him a sad look when he saw her, which wasn’t common. Sometimes his client would rent him for a few days so he had some time off. He was a nice guy.

Kankri didn’t know what was happening, though she was told Karkat had moved to Kanaya’s. She visited a few times, but he was never there and Kanaya always said he wouldn’t be back until after she left. She swore she saw him a few times, but by the time the egg was due, she had forgotten about him.

They didn’t actually have to get tested to see who the father was, the egg was a bright purple. Cronus’ father wasn’t happy about it being a mutant, but he got over it pretty quickly. Karkat heard about the news and decided to keep the money he had earned and moved in with Kanaya.

She made a room for him quickly and she helped him through several nightmares. He saw Kankri with the grub three months later. He went to visit Gamzee and she had went to visit Tavros. It wasn’t that awkward, but she did ask about some of the new scars.

“It was a job.” That was all he said to her and she left it at that. He figured that would happen too. She stopped caring for him when she had an actual family. He smiled, but quickly left.

He started dating his client after he left. It took a few months, but he eventually was able to see him without panicking. He actually was able to know his real name: Equius Zahhak. 

It was a weird couple, but it worked out pretty well. He moved in only after three months and they ended up having three children. Kankri and Cronus ended up with four, though one of them was from a black fling Cronus had. The mom ended up leaving the child with him before he hatched. 

The two couples ended up living pretty happy and they eventually grew to be siblings once again. Their dad passed away and Karkat moved back into town, which was really what brought the two back together. They didn’t hold the same spark though and accepted the relationship as it was.


End file.
